


The King’s Secret

by Invisible206



Series: The Giantess [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Jotun sex, Light Bondage, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Masturbation, Oh No More Smut, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Sex, porn with plot (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Invisible206
Summary: Sequel to Loki and the Giantess (Finally).After Loki does some stuff, like attempting to destroy Jotunheim, trying to take over Earth, “Dying” and disguising himself as Odin to rule Asgard, Loki takes a break to try to find the Jotun woman who kept him captive before all of this started.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Giantess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The King’s Secret

Yet another lady of the court was not too secretly trying to worm her way into the Allfather’s bed. From her point of view he was a widower and a perfect way to raise her position in life. At less than half his age and very lovely, she certainly had what it takes to get a man's attention and had no qualms about sex with a man old enough to be her grandfather in order to get what she wanted. She thought she would make a perfect Allmother and was determined to get the Allfather’s attention. 

Just like the others. 

What she didn’t know was that the Allfather only appeared to be Odin, in fact he was the adopted prince Loki, the Frost Giant runt, who had taken the throne after his assumed death In Svartalfheim and hidden his adopted father away in Midgard. 

Loki smirked to himself, oh how delicious it would be to shift back to himself at just the right moment. Or maybe shift to his Jotun self, that would be a delightful prank. He wondered how loudly she would scream, if she would run out of the room naked and scandalize the guards and servants. It would almost be worth it. He could follow her out slowly, dressed as the Allfather with a confused look on his face. He tried not to chuckle at the thought. 

He certainly found her somewhat attractive, for an asynja, for a pink girl, but her obvious agenda disgusted him. Not only that, but the idea of having sex with his body disguised as his adopted father was too repulsive for him to imagine. He even shifted to his original Aesir form to bathe. 

He did wish for female companionship, though. Before all of the chaos, he had many trysts. All of them were just using the second prince, though. Some seemed to think they could get to Thor this way, and some of them were content with the idea of just gaining the title of Princess by hoping to marry the second prince. A few of these same women were now after him as Odin, Allfather, which made him a little nauseated. 

He had male partners as well, but since it would be out of character for the Allfather and he didn’t want to do anything intimate in this form anyway that was out of the question for now too. 

The only lovers he had been with who truly cared about him for him were from before he had found out about his true heritage. Both Jotnar women, which he found very disturbing. 

The first one he was with for years and they actually had children together, Angrboda. The Allfather hated her and had her killed, he called their children monsters and took them and hid them away. He closed his eyes tightly at the memory, after 500 years the wounds were still fresh. 

The second he had only known for a few days, he didn’t even know her name. He had met her before Thor’s disrupted coronation. He had promised to come back to her... but things had gone very wrong and he wasn’t able to return- not yet.

He wondered if she was still alive, his eyes stung at the thought that he may have killed her himself when he tried to destroy Jotunheim. 

Would she still want him after what he had done to her planet? Now that he knew that he himself was a small Frost Giant, would she want to be with a little runt like him? It was one thing when she thought he was Aesir, of course he was still smaller than she was, but for an Aesir he was at least a tall specimen. Maybe he wouldn’t tell her. 

She shouldn’t be that difficult to find, if she’s alive. Her cottage was within a short sled ride from one of the hidden portals he was familiar with. He dreaded the thought of finding that she had been in the path of the bifrost. The idea that she may have found herself a Jotun mate in the years since he saw her was also a possibility, he would be disappointed but happy for her. 

***

“Well, Your Highness, would you like me to walk with you to your chambers?” The Lady said with a look in her eyes that screamed that she meant more than just that. 

He wanted to shove her away in disgust, but that would be too out of character, even as Loki, and Odin would always have been polite to such a Lady. Odin never did have an interest in the women who tried to throw themselves at him, though, he never got over losing Frigga. Loki reluctantly gave him credit for that. 

“I will be just fine, no thank you my dear” Loki-Odin said gently. 

The lady frowned prettily and said “yes your Majesty, perhaps another time” 

He got up and walked to his chambers. Once he was inside he put strong wards on the doors and shifted into his Aesir form. Too many thoughts going on in his head today. He didn’t want to be in Odin’s form a second longer. 

Maybe he should take his chances and try to find the giantess. The more he thought about it the more the idea appealed to him. He laid down on the bed and thought about her and how she captured him in more ways than one. 

She was over a head taller than he was, she had strong muscles and soft curves where they were needed. Her long blue legs seemed to go on forever and her black hair created a soft cloud on her shoulders; her soft red eyes glowed in the dark. Loki had to step up on his toes and she had to bend down to kiss him. 

There was certainly no one like her in Asgard. 

He licked his lips thinking of her. His pants started to get tight and he reached down to adjust. After the second adjustment he just unlaced his pants and freed his cock, stroking it slowly as he thought about her blue skin with its delicate patterns and darker blue nipples.

Her scent was so right, which he now knew was due to him actually being the same species, which troubled him deeply. It didn’t bother him enough to stop him from just magicing away his clothes and lying naked on the bed though. His slender fingers wrapped around his cock and started to slowly work their way up and down. 

The logistics of finding her faded from his thoughts as he stroked himself lightly at first, lubing himself up with seidr. He thought of how she had restrained him and overpowered him. How she cruelly teased him with her tongue until his body was no longer his to control. 

As his hardness became unbearable he focused on the memory of her tongue on his cock and he imagined his revenge as he grasped her horns in his hands - pulling her face closer to take more of him down her throat as she struggled. He remembered the sounds of her choking and he grasped himself tighter and stroked faster. 

In his mind he let go and finished in her mouth, forcing her to choke down his hot seed. 

But in reality he was just a mess lying naked on the bed. He sadly cleaned himself with magic and curled up under the covers. 

***  
In the morning he shifted back to Odin’s form. After breakfast in his chambers he walked to the great hall, as he did every morning, to listen to grievances and preside over trials. Fortunately there were few today and he was able to adjourn early. 

He canceled the afternoon council meeting and teleported to the portal he had used to find the mercenaries to disrupt Thor’s coronation. 

He sensed the disturbance in the branches of Yggdrasil that marked the portal. He took a deep breath and shifted into his own Aesir form. Over his green and black leathers he wore a heavy fur cape, he conjured warm gloves and fur boots, then walked through the portal. 

Much to his relief the bitter landscape did not look a whole lot different from the first time he walked through this portal. The weather was a little more welcoming, but he saw no signs to make him think that the Bifrost had touched this area. 

He conjured a sled with the fast snow elk that the Jotnar used and climbed onto it. With a quick snap of his whip the elk took off running. He hoped it was in the right direction. 

In the distance he saw a little hill of snow. As he got closer to it, he realized that it must be her cottage. He directed the snow elk to it. 

Once he got there he made the sled and elk disappear. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. It was unlocked though so he let himself in. 

The living room was much like he remembered it. The tall bookshelf by the door and the connected kitchen. There were no furs in his corner, though the heavy hook was still on the wall. His eyes lingered on the spot she had kept him like a chained animal, a pet. 

The cottage smelled like her, and to his delight he could not smell the presence of any other being. It definitely looked lived in, as if she had only been gone a couple hours, probably checking traps. 

***  
She stopped her sled near the door and unhitched her elk to put them in their paddock. She gathered a bale of sea grass for them to eat. They gathered around and greedily shoved their noses into the pile. 

When she walked back to the cottage she noticed sled marks and elk hoof prints nearby. The tracks just stopped, as if the sled and elk had floated up onto the air and flown away. 

She looked up into the air as if expecting to see them flying and summoned her ice in spikes on her shoulders and arms then summoned an ice spear as she slowly opened the door to her cottage. 

A small figure in a fur cape was facing away from her and she leapt towards it, grabbing it by the neck and forcing it to face her. 

“Who are you and why are you here?” She growled at her captive. 

Loki gasped for breath and struggled. He was unable to answer because her grip on his neck was too strong. 

Slowly recognition started to show in her sparkling red eyes. She loosened her grip but did not let go. 

“Prince Loki?”

“King of Asgard now,'' he replied, gasping. 

She laughed. “Really? The Allfather of the Nine Realms has sneaked into my living room while I was out? You are a liar. You’ve lied about too many things for me to take you seriously” she said as she studied him carefully. “You said you would come back!”

“I am back, I’m here” 

“It’s been four years” she replied 

“Yes, things have happened, a lot of things” he gasped. “Will you let go of me, please?”

She looked at him for a moment, then let go of him. “Why are you here?”

“I always intended to return, this is the first moment it became possible for me to do so”. He hoped she wouldn’t latch on to his twisting of the truth. 

She seemed to be contemplating the situation. “The Allfather of the nine realms is in my living room” she smirked “whatever shall I do?”

Loki conjured an armful of furred cuffs and thick gold colored chains and presented it to her “whatever you wish, my mistress”. He said with a wink. 

“Hmm, the rules have changed, though, we both know those chains will not hold you.” She said

“No, they won’t, and you will not know when they will fail. Are you up to the challenge? My beautiful beast?”

She smiled and hummed to herself. Her red eyes looking him up and down. “Take off your clothes, you may use your magic to do so” she commanded. 

Will a conspiring grin Loki stood naked before her. Still holding the cuffs and chains in his arms. 

She took the bindings from him and put them in a convenient pile near her. First she put a collar around his neck, gently lifting his soft black hair to place it. She tugged the collar a couple of times to check it, jerking him roughly. “Bring the rest... Allfather” she demanded as she tugged his chain and began dragging him to her bedroom with a low chuckle. 

Loki scooped up the rest of the chains as she yanked on his leash and he tripped forward. 

She grabbed a cuff and locked it around his wrist, connecting the other end to her bedpost. Then repeated her action on his other wrist, his body pushed onto his back with hands above his head. 

He was laying on his back staring up at her with anticipation and apprehension. He knew he could get away this time if he had to, but he didn’t think there was much she could do to him that would make him want to leave this time. 

She stood back to take in the view. His porcelain skin glowed against the dark furs of her bed. His cock was already at attention, reaching straight up from the tuft of curly black hair between his slender but strong legs.

Where to start? She smiled and started peeling her warm furs off layer by layer. When she was naked she stretched and ran her hands along her body, lingering on her breasts and pulling on her dark blue nipples before continuing down. 

Loki watched her intently, licking his lips, his limbs struggling occasionally against his chains and his cock twitching with anticipation. 

She walked up to the head of the bed. Climbed onto it near his head, then she swung a leg over to one side and sat on his chest with her knees in either side of his head, under his raised arms She scooted up until her clit was right over his mouth. She lowered herself down and chuckled “show me what that sharp tongue can do, your highness”

Loki rolled his eyes and ran his tongue between her folds, exploring. He extended it into her core and pumped it in and out as she stared down into his eyes. He slowly concentrated back to her clit, taking it into his mouth and gently sucking as his tongue began to flick it. 

She softly moaned and adjusted her position to further pin his head to the bed. 

The sounds she made encouraged him and his tongue continued tirelessly teasing her clit. 

Finally she could take it no more and she let out a long, sultry howl as she came on long, pulsing waves on his face. 

She leaned back, her clit still throbbing in his face as she caught her breath. Then she got up and stood next to the bed to admire her captive some more. 

His face glistened with her juices and his chest was flushed pink. She slowly gazed down his lean body, over his belly and down to the mass of curls that his cock stood desperately out from. 

His dick was so hard the skin was shiny and drops of precum had rolled down the sides. He struggled and let out an involuntary whimper as his cock twitched. 

She grinned evilly at him. “what do you want? Your Highness? What’s that on your face?”

“I want you to fuck me” he whispered. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you” she said as she reached over and grasped the head of his cock, smoothing the silky precum over it. 

“I want you to sit on my cock and take it inside you” 

“Really?” She hummed as she started to straddle him. “Why should I do that? And tell me what is that all over your face?” She sat on his sides, his cock in front of her. 

“You!” He whimpered longingly. “Your pussy juice is on my face. You should take my cock inside of you now”.

She let go of his cock and slapped it so it wobbled. “You don’t get to tell me what I should do, Allfather, in this room I make the rules”. She watched his cock as it’s momentum slowed and slapped it again to make it wobble faster. 

He hissed through his teeth at the abuse. “I am at your service mistress, please use me for your pleasure”

She chuckled and raised up on her knees to rub the head of his cock between her wet blue folds, keeping eye contact as she positioned it at her entrance. 

He stared desperately into her glowing red eyes, begging. 

Slowly she lowered herself onto him. Taking his hardness into her soft, cool core. Her walls tightened around him and he struggled to stay still, knowing that if he tried to take control she would get up and he would have to start over. 

Her eyes closed as she took him to the hilt. She lifted and ground her clit against the curly tuft of hair at the base of his cock. 

Soon she was lifting up and down with enthusiasm, her breasts bouncing hypnotically. He gazed at her hard blue nipples wishing his hands were free to pinch them and squeeze her ample breasts. 

She leaned forward and her nipples brushed against his face. He opened his mouth and caught one, sucking it and gently biting it. He knew he had to be gentle. He had learned what she would do if she was displeased. 

He hummed against her breast as he moved faster. Her hands braced on either side of his head as she took him into her harder and harder. 

“Do you want to cum?” She breathed into his face. “Tell me what you want”. 

“I want to cum, I want to fill you up”

She moaned, her breathing ragged and shallow. “You may fuck me now, fuck me and cum”

With that she stopped and he started to push up into her like he had been longing to, fast and hard and when he heard her release he could hold out no longer and he pushed his hips up as far as he could to get his cock as deep into her as it would go and let himself come undone, spilling into her wave after wave until it overflowed. 

She reached up and unhooked the chains that held his wrists, but left the collar and collapsed onto him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as they came down. 

“What now, your majesty?” She purred. 

His breathing was strong and steady. He didn’t answer. She realized that he had fallen asleep. She rolled off of him and got behind him, her arms pulling him close to her as she nuzzled the back of his head. He softly snored. 

After a while he stirred. He wasn’t going to waste this contact with sleep. He rolled to face her and slowly kissed her. She could still taste herself on his face. She put her arms around him and rolled onto her back with him on top. 

He slid in between her legs into her well lubricated core. His hips thrusting he took control. She didn’t quite submit, she wrapped her long blue legs around his waist, holding him prisoner with just enough slack for his thrusting. 

He slowly brought them both to ecstasy one more time. When they were done he brushed the sweat soaked strands off of her face and kissed her again. 

“I have to go” he said. 

“So soon this time” she frowned. 

“This time I will come back in a couple of days”. He promised as he climbed off of her and off the bed. 

He shimmered in green and he was clean and dressed again, free of the collar. She looked down and saw that she had cleaned and dressed her as well so she got up. 

She walked with him to the door and bent down to kiss him. “Eistla” she said softly as he walked out the door . 

“What?” Loki turned back, confused. 

“My name”.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
